


Drink

by Kien Rugastelo (cein)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood Drinking, Nihon Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cein/pseuds/Kien%20Rugastelo
Summary: Tomoyo saw more than Kurogane's recovery, and in the moment, Fai hates her for it.
Kudos: 21





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A bit darker than my regular fic, but I feel like a certain detail in Nihon may have been overlooked.

In that moment, Fai decided that he really, really hated dreamseers.

They’d been in Nihon not even for a full day yet. Sakura’s body was resting in a tree bearing her name, Kurogane was still unconscious, Syaoran was getting some rest as well, Fai was content to sulk in his room, and across from him, Tomoyo — Kurogane’s Tomoyo — sat neutrally, a clay jug placed between them like a gauntlet.

She didn’t need to tell him anything; Fai could smell it.

She had foreseen their coming and had known Kurogane would survive. She had known all their names and the status of Sakura. She must have seen Fai as well, must have seen what Fai was — had become by Kurogane’s hand. And she must have seen what he would need after expending so much of his magic in Celes.

What he would need, that Kurogane would have been in no condition to give.

“It was collected during surgery,” she explained, though Fai had already assumed as much. “I didn’t believe it should go to waste.”

Fai hated this. He hated the facts of his existence. He hated that all he could do in regards to Kurogane was take and take and take. He hated that he had been seen so, that the princess of everyone would order her team to collect such a thing for him. That she would know that he would need it desperately and would not be in a position to ask.

Not when Kurogane had lost so much of it already.

He hadn’t moved, neither of them had. Tomoyo nodded towards the jug once more. “You will need your strength in the days ahead.”

Fai knew that. He  _ knew that _ and he hated it all the more.

Still, something in his expression must have given him away, for Tomoyo rose seamlessly and made her way towards the door, only pausing to glance back sadly, almost pityingly: “I’m sorry.”

And then she was gone, and Fai was alone.

He hated this, but even more, he would hate for any of Kurogane’s sacrifice to go to waste.

And so he unstoppered the jug of blood and drank.

**Author's Note:**

> How else do you suppose Fai got blood from a recent amputee?


End file.
